User talk:Spitfire Blaze
SISTER HEYO SISTER can u send isa to klaus's chat when he comes in im banned from chat and i think jane hates me atm :( i want laci n stefan back :( Waiting for you RS RS, if your on, i came back from a small vacation and i am waiting for you on KH chat and i am waiting for you today is the 8/18/13 thats how Australian's put their dates anyways. Its 2:36pm ive been waiting till 1:30pm so about an hours, COME ON SOON ^^ the Azure flames of Insanity goddess Jiko im sorry bout yesterday. i really am, and i do love u as my twin sister, and i hope u forgive me i really do.oh yeah uhm well see i somehow went from being the goddess of insanity to becoming the Azure flames of Insanity Goddess....i hope ur not mad about that either. anyway love ya sis, hope ur on today so we can hang out. MY FIRST EDIT this is my first edit Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Racingshadows page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RC95 (talk) 15:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Jiko? Hey Jiko, you havent been on in awhile and im worried. When are you gonna be on? I miss you a lot. Love you:) -DSM DarkSaiyanMitsubi 00:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Sword Taker Jiko plz dont be mad at me. im really sorry,yknow?-- Jenma The Hooded Girl (talk) 17:53, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jiko we have not met I'm katie I would love to meet the girl who gets Neko so come to chat Guess who's back ?? Guess what, I am back >:D Sorry, I was extremely caught up in studies and some other stuff. I e-mailed you a few times, but, you never replied. And then I remembered, you lost the password to it -_- So, I tried to track you down, took some time, but, I guess I have found you at last :D So, what's up ??? 23:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Remember me ? I wanna see you again ! Shadow Chaser (talk) 11:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE YOU Jiko i know we had some depressing times but,now i think of you,i think of your smile,i like the way you laugh,the way you look at me i feel special,everytime you say something to me my cold heart starts beating,and i must say words that are surprising for me... Jiko I LOVE YOU hey hows it going im new here nice to meet you Oby :3 It's 3:00 AM here just want to say to you I LOVE YOU :3 Simple word it is naah It means a lot for me :3 I LOVE YA JIKO Heyo Jiko!!! I am back do not worry about meh,anyways I will wait for chu in chat I hope you are oki dokie :3 Request for Presence Hello, Delete. If you are capable, we would like to speak with you regarding a vote when you have time. If you could, please either meet us on chat, or contact Jj to have her explain. Thank you. Fobarimperius (talk) 02:01, February 17, 2015 (UTC)